


'Get Out of Hell' Card

by windsweptfic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Unit
Genre: AU, Crossover, Digital Art, Fusion, Kidnapping, M/M, slight gore, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Herc is kidnapped by violent kaiju cultists, the members of his old squad arrive to save one of their own.</p><p>[Gifset + Story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim fusion with The Unit; assume most of Mack's backstory didn't happen.

  
  
  



	2. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick, messy little ficlets to accompany the gifset.
> 
> Which sort of defeats the purpose of having the gifset, but the scenes were in my head.

The Breach closes. The war ends. The kaiju are gone.

The legacy and the scars remain.  


* * *

When Chuck was around five years old, his father had been deployed on a long-term assignment in the States.

He didn't remember much of the situation, to be honest, aside from the smoldering resentment of only seeing his father twice in eight months. But when Herc came back for good, he brought with him terrible American sweets, stories of his missions with details vague enough to actually be told, and, most significantly, a small white card with an American phone number on it. 

"This is important," he'd mock-scolded as small, grabby fingers tugged at the card. He'd pulled Chuck into his lap as Angela sat on the couch beside them, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. 

"If anything bad ever happens and I'm not around," Herc had said, "I want you to call this number. Call it a...'get out of hell free' card. The man on the other end will fix whatever's gone wrong, and you can trust him with your lives. His name is Jonas."  


* * *

  
"A city-wide alert has been posted, the Hong Kong police and half the Shatterdome are out looking, and Tendo's illegally scouring christ knows how many CCTV feeds--"

"It's not enough!" Chuck snaps, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You have to do more than that, you have to _find_ him, you bastard, I know you can do better--"

Stacker rounds on the boy that he considers half his own, eyes flashing.

"Do _not_ take that tone with me, Charles Hansen," he snarls. "I want him back. I probably want him back more than _you_ do."

The condemnation stings, makes Chuck flinch. 

He can't meet Stacker's eyes.  


* * *

_\- "Go for Blane." -_

"This--is this Jonas? My father has this number, he said that if anything ever happened..."

_\- "Who's your father, where are you, and what's the situation?" -_

"My dad's Hercules Hansen, and he--he's missing. We're in Hong Kong."

_\- "Give us twelve hours." -_  


* * *

In the back of his mind, Stacker doesn't want them here. He wants to keep Herc to himself, to guard him jealously against the remnants of a past that holds memories both fond and terrible. He wants the late-night whispers of trauma and torture to stay in the dark where they belong, where they can't hurt Herc anymore. 

Jonas Blane watches him with calm, knowing eyes, the team Herc had once been a part of standing at his back.

"You have full access to the Shatterdome's resources," Stacker says. "The authorities have cleared you to operate within the city. Carte blanche."

He meets Blane's gaze levelly.

"Find him."  


* * *

The pain of physical abuse is easy enough to ignore. The drugs they keep pumping him with numb his mind, let him float away from his body in a glazed stupor. It's nothing worse than he suffered running covert ops in the RAAF, or during his deployment with the Unit.

But these aren't enemy insurgents. They're fanatics, dedicated to their cause, and he helped kill their gods.

"The blood of the angels will cleanse your sins, heretic."

Angel blood burns like acid, and tastes like ammonia.  


* * *

They find him curled up on the floor next to a puddle of blood and blue. Bob bellows for a medic.

Herc codes twice on the way back to the Shatterdome.  


* * *

They sit together quietly, if not comfortably, one on either side of the hospital bed. Stacker clasps Herc's limp hand, absently stroking a thumb across his knuckles as Jonas sits across him in silent vigil, Max's snoring the only sound for a long while.

"You're not taking care of him," Jonas says at last. 

Stacker's too drained to register the comment as anything other than a fact.

"It's not like you protected him any better," he replies.

"He's not in love with me," Jonas points out. "I could only give him orders, not influence him. And just because he wants to stay a soldier doesn't mean that he should."

"You think I'm not good enough for him."

"No," Jonas says simply. "No, I don't."

Stacker offers him a grim smile.

"You're right."  


* * *

After Herc wakes up, Chuck guards his father like it's his job, keeping an eye on anyone who enters the room and mothering Herc to the point of annoyance.

After Herc wakes up, Jonas and the rest of the team stay for a few more days before departing back to wherever they'd come from, leaving only once they're sure he'll be alright.

After Herc wakes up, Stacker starts drawing away.

* * *

  
Herc does _not_ put up with that bullshit.  


* * *

The Breach is closed. The war is ended. The kaiju are gone.

The legacy remains.

The scars fade.


End file.
